


Stuck With You

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bickering, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: Getting trapped in a tiny room with Leonard Snart? Maybe not the most awful thing in the world.Being constantly reminded that it's his fault and that he should have known better? Theworst.Barry's having a terrible, no good, very bad day. But perhaps things are looking up.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 24
Kudos: 274





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "being as asshole about being right", which just screamed _Leonard Snart!_ to me.

After the sixth run to check the room for exit points, Barry finally concedes that they're stuck. The door won't budge and, whatever the walls are made of, he can't phase through them. 

It would have been nice to have some help poking around for an escape. But all through Barry's increasingly frustrated search, Snart has been sitting propped up against the wall with his long legs stretched out in front of him, casually examining his hands like they're the most fascinating thing in this room. To be fair, they probably _are_. Barry would be the first person to admit that those hands are nice – like, _really_ nice – but Snart's blatant display of deliberate unhelpfulness is grating.

Barry unhappily flops down on the floor on the opposite side of the room, never mind that the space is so narrow that he's barely even evading Snart's feet. 

"I don't think there's a way out of here," he announces.

Infuriatingly, Snart only hums in acknowledgement, acting like the information is neither particularly interesting nor relevant to him, and yeah, Barry knows he's just doing that to rile him up. Doesn't mean it's not working.

He awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, trying to ease some of the tension. "Look, can you—" 

"I wonder," Snart cuts him off, his drawl so sharp that Barry winces. Because it's not like he doesn't know what's coming. "Who could _possibly_ have predicted this situation? We're stuck here because _someone_ thought speeding in without considering all angles would be a good plan. Despite being told – multiple times – that it was, in fact, not."

Barry playfully kicks at Snart's feet, but it only earns him a glare in return. He lets the back of his head hit the wall with a sigh. "Okay, fine, my plan was stupid and you told me so. It's my fault we're in this mess. Do you have to be such a dick about it?" 

Snart inclines his head and looks for a few seconds like he's seriously considering the question. "Have to? No. But I'm pretty sure you deserve it."

Despite himself, Barry snorts out a laugh. Fine, yeah, he kinda does deserve it, but— "We could die in here. Do you really want to spend our last few hours sniping at me," he whines before he catches himself. "Wait, actually, don't answer that. You probably do." 

It's easy to imagine how much Snart must enjoy the opportunity to rub in Barry's fuck-ups when Barry doesn't have the chance to flash away. They've been teaming up, more or less regularly, since Snart got back from his aborted stint with the Legends, but even when they're on the same side, there's always an undercurrent of antagonism between them. Most of the time, Barry enjoys the back and forth and the buzzing tension, the way it keeps him on his feet. But there are moments when he just wants to let his guard down and not have to worry about Snart exploiting his weaknesses.

Rolling his eyes at Barry, Snart pushes himself to his feet. "Stop being dramatic, Barry. We're not going to die here. Since you were intent on going through with your ill-devised plan, I took it upon myself to put some... precautions in place."

"Precau—Oh. Meaning you told Lisa where we went."

"And Iris." 

Barry winces. He's not looking forward to _that_ conversation, especially after he kinda promised he wouldn't go off exploring this place. Then again, facing Iris's anger and Lisa's ridicule is better than starving to death in a closet-size meta cell in an abandoned facility. Probably. Maybe?

"So all we have to do is wait until they come after us to clean up your mess and get us out of here," Snart adds snottily, but there's no extra emphasis on the 'your', so Barry thinks they're going to be okay.

"And what do you suggest we do until then?" 

Because he knows Lisa and he knows Iris, and he has an inkling what's going to happen if they team up to teach him a lesson. They're probably going to let him and Snart stew for hours before freeing them. Barry wouldn't be surprised if they end up being stuck in here until morning. 

He gets up to pace the room some more, but he doesn't get very far, almost crashing into Snart whose smile is as mocking as it is, unfortunately, attractive. _Damn_ him. 

When Barry backs up against the wall, Snart follows him, caging him in. 

"I got an idea or two," Snart drawls, Captain Cold voice in full effect. 

His gaze flickers towards Barry's mouth, and Barry's heartbeat speeds up in ways that have nothing to do with his meta powers. He licks his lips, pleased when he catches Snart's eyes tracking the movement. 

It's hard to rein in the smile, so he doesn't even try. "Well, since we both agree that my plans suck, I guess I'll just have to follow your lead," he quips. 

He still jumps a little when Snart's hand settles at the side of his neck, just above the pulled down cowl where the Flash suit ends and naked skin begins. His fingers are cold, and a pleasant little shiver runs down Barry's spine.

"I knew you'd see things my way," Snart says, because it seems to physically pain him not to have the last word. 

Barry's tempted to continue bickering just for the hell of it, but before he can, Snart leans in and steals a kiss like the master thief he is. 

They can continue quibbling later, Barry decides.

End


End file.
